Basketball Season
by League of Writers
Summary: Join Adventure Bay All stars on there quest to become the champions, there will be ups and downs, pain and frustration, can the Adventure Bay All Star's finally take home the trophy or will this be there worst season yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Alright welcome one and all to the brand new story Basketball season, my name is Jacob Smith but my friends call me Hotshot. I grew up watching basketball and I loved it, so I decided to make a story on based on Basketball and my favorite show. Although I am only 12 , my friends say I write like i'm an adult. The pups will be humanized in this story.**

 **Ages go as followed.**

 **Ryder 18**

 **Chase 16**

 **Marshall 16**

 **Skye 16**

 **Everest 16**

 **Rocky 15**

 **Zuma 15**

 **Sylvia 16**

 **Rubble 15.**

 **Chapter 1: Season Begins. Adventure Bay All Stars vs Foggy Bottom Boomers.**

"Alright is everyone ready for the first game guys?" Ryder's Father Anthony called out, he was the coach of the Adventure Bay High school basketball team, and he couldn't have ask for a better team this year. Adventure Bay for the west coast, there were 16 teams in there division 2 of those teams were Barkingburg and there alltime rivals Foggy Bottom Bay. The east coast teams had some of the best high schools in the country.

"Yes sir coach!" Chase called out, Chase was 5 foot 7 inches he was the All Stars starting forward he had short brown hair and tan colored skin, he wore number 5.

"Yes dad", Ryder stood at 5 feet 9 inches he was the team's starting shooting guard, last season he led the league in points per game with 32 points, he wore number 2.

"Yes sir", Skye called out, Skye was the smallest at 4 feet 11 inches, she was the team's point guard, she had fair skin and curly light brown hair. Last season it was her first season playing basketball for an actual team and she did great, she averaged 19 points a game, 8 assists, and 5 steals, she worn number 1

"I'm fired up", said Marshall, he was the team's 6th man, he stood at 5 feet 8 inches, last season he won the best 6th man of year award. He had pale skin and long black hair he keeped in a ponytail, he wore number 12

"You know it dude", Zuma called out, he stood at 5 feet 4 inches and was the team's backup shooting. He had chocolate colored skin and short brown hair, he was the team's best three point shooter with a percent of 75.6. He wore number 15.

"Green means go!" Rocky pumped his fist into the air, he was the team's backup power forward, he stood at 5 feet 8 inches. He had grey hair and fair colored skin, he wore number 44.

"Rubble on the double", Rubble was the team's starting center, although he was only 5 feet 6 inches, the fact that he was extremely strong no one would stop him in the paint. He averaged 15 points a game, and 6 blocks, he had light brown colored skin and short brown hair, he wore number 33.

"Ice or snow i'm ready to go", Everest was the team's wild card and starting power forward, averaging 20 points a game and 4 blocks standing at 5 feet 10 inches. She did have one problem she committed a lot more fouls than she should, she had fair skin and blue and white dyed hair. She had number 4.

"Let's go", Sylvia was the team's backup point card, she stood up at 5 feet even, she had blue hair and fair skin, she wore number 3.

"Alright tomorrow night we play Foggy Bottom Bay this is our first game and we need to show that Adventure Bay has gotten ten times better. This is the best team we have ever had in history so I expect you all to do your best, last season we were just inches away from the championship game, but we barely lost that semi final game to the Darlington Ducks. Looking at each of you I can tell that you are all hungry for this game you all want to win, but remember do your best and we will be fine", Anthony looked down at his clipboard, "alright starters for our first game, Skye point guard, Ryder shooting guard, Chase forwards, Everest power forward, and Rubble at center. We are playing Foggy Bottom at Foggy Bottom so be back here by 4:30 so we can leave for the gym".

"Yes coach", they called back.

Practice was over and everyone went back home, since Rubble was technically an orphan he lived with Rocky and his parents. The night went by fast for the others as did their school day after school they reported to gym and changed into their warm up gear. Yellow plants with a blue strip running down the side, in the strip was white stars they also wore yellow long sleeves jackets with Adventure Bay All Stars written in white. One they got to gym they went to the guest locker room.

"Alright then first game of the season let's make this the first game of our best season in history let's go", Anthony led the team out of the locker room and we met with cheers from the parent's for their team, but they were meet with a huge amount of boo's from foggy bottom who seemed to invite the whole school to cheer for them.

After a quick warm, and the national anthem Foggy Bottom's announcer came to the front of the middle of the gym and it was none other than Mayor Humdinger himself. "Ladies and Gentle let's give Adventure Bay a true foggy bottom welcome, first let's introduce their starting lineup". The whole gym field with boos from the Foggy Bottom Fans, "first there point guard standing a tiny 4 feet 11 inches, Skye Smite", Skye stood up and waved her hand into the air. "A shooting guard, standing at 5 feet 9 inches, the little br- I mean the young man who lead the league in points last season, Ryder Anderson". Ryder went down the line of his teammates and give them each a high five. "A forward standing at 5 feet 7 inches, Mr Bossy boots himself Chase Johnson!" Chase did the same thing Ryder did. "Next standing at 5 feet 10 inches the ice freak, Everest Jackson", Everest only giggled at Humdinger's nickname for her. "Lastly standing at 5 feet 6 inches the big boy, Rubble", Rubble stood up and pumped his fist into the air. "That is the starting lineup for the poor Bay Allstars".

The all stars stood in a circle around Ryder, "let's make this the best opening game of our lives, this is our year to win this is my last season playing with you all before I leave for college this year, let's go ahead and play to win!"

"And now the starting line up for are Foggy Bottom Boomers!" The gym went nuts as they began to cheer for there home team. "First our starting point guard standing at 5 feet tall, the one and only Jessica Armstrong", a girl with short blond hair came onto the court with a smile on her face she had number 10. "Next out prized shooting guard who averaged a Foggy Bottom record 25 points and 12 assists Susan Born", a girl with orange hair and fair skin came running onto the court she wore number 3. "Next last season's mvp the senior standing at 6 feet tall, the one and only Bruce Daniel's", a large african american boy came onto the court with a smile on his face holding the game ball wearing number 23. "Now our twins playing power forward and center standing at 5 feet 11 inches each Henry and Horace Grant!" Two boys looking almost identical came onto the court both had brown hair and fair colored skin, wearing numbers 1 and 2. "That is the starting line up from our Foggy Bottom Boomers, ladies and gentlemen you 2016/2017 Foggy Bottom Boomers!" Mayor Humdinger left the court and took his seat on the team's bench, there referees came onto the court.

"Welcome all of you at home watching the game here on channel 55, the high school basketball channel. This is our game on the week The Adventure Ball All Stars vs The Foggy Bottom Boomers! And you better believe that this game will be outstanding, Adventure Bay being lead by arguably the best player in the league senior Ryder Anderson who lead the team in points last season", said commentator Blythe Richardson.

"That is right but foggy bottom has a weapon of there own the young man who one the league's most valuable player award senior Bruce Daniels who averaged 28 points and 12.5 rebounds as well as 6.7 assists per night", said color commentator Aaron Wood.

The starting line ups for each team came onto the court and shook each other's hands before taking their spots on the court. Everest and Henry met in the center of the court and waited for the ref to throw the ball into the air for the jumpball. The ref throw the ball into the air and Henry knocked the ball back to Jessica.

"Isolation!" Jessica yelled as her team moved out the way so she could take Skye on one on one, Skye lowered herself to the floor slowing moving backwards keeping her eyes on Jessica. Jessica slowly moved forward before suddenly rushing to the left, Skye followed her but Jessica suddenly stopped moving ran right causing Skye to fall on the ground. Jessie ran towards the hope and made an easy layup giving foggy bottom a 2-0 lead. Ryder ran over and helped Skye up.

"Don't worry Skye", Ryder patted her on the back before Rubble inbounded the ball to Ryder who slowly took the ball up the court before passing the ball to Chase who passed the ball to Rubble. Rubble used his strength advantage to push, Horace grant into the pain. Rubble then jumped backwards and shot the ball making it tying the game 2-2. Horace quickly inbounded the ball too Jessica who called for another isolation, this time she rushed right past Skye and made another quick layup making the score 4-2. Rubble inbounded the ball to Skye who took it up the court, but Jessica stuck her hand out and knocked the ball out of Skye's hands, Jessica picked the balled up and dribbled it all the way to hop with Skye right behind her. Jessica switched the ball from her left hand to her right hand and so fast and stopped moving that is caused Skye to flying past her. Jessie pulled up from behind the three point line and drained a 3 pointed, Rubble ran back and inbounded the ball to Skye who passed it to Ryder. Ryder turned up his speed and took the ball all the way to the hoop making a layup, the game was now 7 to 4. Horace gave the ball back to Jessica who only smirked, she slowly took the ball up the court before shooting a three pointer right in Skye's face and she made it causing the crowd to go crazy and Anthony called a timeout for his team.

Score: 10 to 4 foggy bottom.

"Skye I need you to walk up, Jessica is tearing you apart", said Anthony.

"I know coach i'm trying my hardest", said Skye.

The timeout was over and Rubble inbounded the ball to Skye took the ball up the court and passed it to Ryder. Ryder passed it two Everest who pushed Henry back into the paint, she jumped into the air and made a quick lay up. Sending the score to 10 to 6, Henry passed the ball to Jessica who called for another isolation play. Jessica began to dribble the ball under her legs, Skye watched Jessica like a hawk, Jessica passed the ball Bruce who quickly passed the ball to Henry who did a bounce pass to Jessica . Jessica acted like she was shooting the ball, causing Skye to jump in the air to block it. Jessie ran past, Skye while she was in the air drove to the basket, Everest got in Jessica's way to cut her off. Jessica passed the ball to her left, finding a wide open Henry who pulled up and drained a two pointed from the corner making the score 12 to 6. Everest inbounded the ball to Ryder who dribbled the ball all the way to the basket and made an easy layup, making it 12 to 8. Henry gave the ball to Jessica who rushed down the court and passed the ball to Bruce, Bruce spun around past Chase and took the ball right to hoop making a layup. The score was now 14 to 8. Rubble passed the ball to Skye who give it to Ryder, almost immediately he was doubled teamed by Jessica and Susan. Ryder passed the ball over to Skye who was wide open, Skye shot a three and drained it. The score was now 14 to 11, 5 minutes had passed in the game and Jessica was taking Skye to school. She currently had score 10 more points sending her team's score to 24 she currently had 17 of those 24 points, Skye wasn't going down without a fight she had come back and made 2 more threes and Ryder had made 3 more baskets as well. Skye had 9 points and Ryder had 10, Rubble had 2 points right and Everest had 2 points. The score was currently Foggy Bottom 24 adventure bay 23, Foggy bottom had called a timeout.

"Skye you're coming out", said Anthony.

"How come?" Skye asked a bit sadden.

"Skye you're doing great but Jessica is taking you to school, you can't stop her, Sylvia get in the game", Sylvia took off her warm up gear and entered the game for Skye.

At the end of 1 quarter the score was Foggy Bottom 36, Adventure Bay 30.

At the end of the 2nd quarter the score was Foggy Bottom 56, adventure bay 48.

Foggy Bottom Bommer, Halftime Boxscore.

Jessica: 30 points, 10 assists, 5 steals.

Bruce: 10 points, 5 assists, 6 rebounds .

Susan: 5 points, 5 assists, 1 steal.

Henry 5 points, 6 rebounds 2 blocks.

Jackson (there 6th man), 6 points, 2 assists.

Foggy Bottom is shooting 56%.

Adventure Bay Halftime boxscore.

Ryder: 15 points, 10 assists, 2 steals.

Skye: 12 points, 5 assists.

Chase: 10 points, 4 rebounds, 5 assist.

Rubble: 8 points, 2 blocks.

Everest: 2 points

Sylvia: 3 point, 1 assist.

In foggy bottom locker room, "good work we are up by 8 that is great but we cannot let off the gas pedal at all, Susan you need to wake up and lock down Ryder I don't want him to score this quarter. Jessica there is nothing you can do better those point guards can't guard you keep crossing them over and keep on making basket. Bruce wake up, you're the myp for a reason you need to wake up, henry keep going. Horace wake up and don't afraid to take their center into the paint, everyone else do your best let's go guys". Said the coach of Foggy Bottom.

In adventure bay locker room, "we need to make a major switch here people Ryder I want you playing point guard, Everest lockdown Henry, Rubble go into the hoop and take Horace all the way, Chase keep the good work your locking down Bruce. Starting off the second half here the lineup is as following, Ryder point guard, Zuma shooting guard, Chase forwards, Rocky power forward and Rubble center let's go guys".

At the end of the 3rd quarter lead by Zuma Adventure Bay had made a huge comeback and were now leading 72 to 70. Zuma had 18 points, and Ryder had scored 6 points bring him to 23 points. Bruce had took over scoring for his team he now had 24 points and 15 rebounds.

With only 5 minutes left in the game, Marshall surprising took over and score 10 points for his team, Susan had woken up and hit 5 three giving her a total of 20 points. The score was now foggy bottom 85 to Adventure Bay 82.

In the game for Foggy Bottom, Jessica had come back in, Suzan was in Bruce was in and Horace and Henry. In the game for Adventure Bay was Skye, Ryder, Zuma, Marshall and Everest.

Marshall inbounded the ball to Skye who went up the court as fast as she could, but she had Jessica all over her. Skye passed the ball to Ryder who was being guarded by Bruce, Ryder managed to get past Bruce and drove towards the rim. Ryder jumped into the air and was fouled by Henry but the ball still went in the hop. Pumped his fist into the air before going to the free throw line, Ryder took a deep breath before shooting the ball towards the hop. It missed but luckily for Ryder Everest got the rebound and passed the ball to a wide open Zuma who drained a three. Giving them a 87 to 85 lead, Henry inbounded the ball to Jessica who immediately called for an isolation play, Jessica rushed up the court dripping the ball as good as she could. Finally she drove the left and jumped before firing a 2 pointed, the ball bounced off the rim and into the air. Ryder jumped into the air to get the rebound by suddenly Bruce was higher into the air, grabbed the ball and slammed it down into the rim.

"Slamdunk! With authority and a foul!" said Blythe in amazement as the foggy bottom bench went crazy.

"Don't try me! I'm the MVP!" Bruce yelled before heading to the free throw line, Bruce took a deep breath before shooting the ball and it went in. This gave Foggy Bottom a 88 to 87 lead, Everest inbounded the ball to Skye who dripped up the court and passed it Zuma who immediately ran towards the hoop looking for a easy lay up but Bruce came running at him and blocked the ball with so much force it sent it flying into the bleachers. When they got the ball back Everest was going to inbound, Ryder ran over and Everest passed him the ball. Ryder drove towards the basket drawing both Horace and Henry towards him, Ryder jumped into the air but then throw the ball between Horace and Henry right to Everest who caught it and made an easy lay up. Giving them a 89 to 88 lead, Horace inbounded the ball to Jessica who gave it two Bruce. Bruce rushed towards the basket before stopping and firing a two point basket from the wing. It missed by Horace jumped up and got the rebound, he immediately passed the ball to a wide open Jessica who fired a 3 and hit it giving them a 91 to 89 lead. Everest inbounded the ball to Skye, who looked up at the clock there was only 2 minutes left in the game, Skye hurried and dropped the ball up the court. Jessica stole the ball from Skye and headed towards the basket, Skye followed her and when Jessica jumped into the air so did Skye who was looking for a block but accidentally slapped Jessica in the head with her hand. Jessica yelped and the whistle was blow for a foul on Skye, Jessie stood back up rushed towards Skye and pushed her.

"Don't you dare hit me you little brat!" Jessica yelled.

Skye pushed Jessica back, "it was an accident", Skye shouted soon the two girls we face to face yelling at each other. Bruce ran over and grabbed Jessica and Ryder grabbed Skye, the referee gave both girls a technical foul. But the ball was award to Foggy Bottom, Horace inbounded the ball to Jessica who called for an isolation on Skye. Jessica had a glare on her face as Skye.

"Let me show you why i'm so much better than you!" Jessie faked left then drove right but Skye saw that coming, she knocked the ball loose and drove towards the basket. Jessica was right behind her and when it looked like Skye was gonna jumped Jessica jumped but Skye smiled as she tricked her. She acted as she was gonna jump, but instead stopped moving causing Jessica to jump away for her. Skye shot the ball from 7 feet away and made it causing adventure bay's bench and fans to go nut. Skye had tied the game at 91 to 91 with only 1 minute left, Jessica landed on the floor with a hard thud and held her left ankle in pain.

"Timeout!" Bruce called running over Jessica and kneeling next to her. "Coach she's hurt!" The coach of Foggy Bottom came sprinting down towards the two and looked over Jessica who was holding her ankle in clear pain. Jessica was slamming her arm on the ground as she screamed in pain, finally Jessica laid on her back trying to fight back tears. After 3 minutes with Bruce and Susan help they lifted Jessica up and helped her to bench.

"I'm not leaving this game!" Jessica snapped.

"Jess you hurt, Jackson get in the game!" Matthew called out.

"Come on coach let me", Matthew held his hand up.

"Jessica I cannot let you play on one ankle", Jessica nodded but did as her coach said.

Horace inbounded the ball to Bruce who took the ball all the way the court and made a layup putting them up 93 to 91 with 55 seconds left, Everest inbounded the ball to Ryder who passed it up to Skye who fired a three but Henry had jumped up and blocked it sending it out of bounce. Everest inbounded the ball to Zuma who drove to the basket before throwing towards Skye who caught it and made a two pointed tying the game at 93 with only 49 seconds left. Henry inbounded the ball to Bruce who slowly made his way up the court when the clock reached 30 seconds he passed the ball to Susan who gave it Henry who look Everest all the way to paint and jumped into the air he made a layup putting them up 95 to 93 with only 24 seconds left. Adventure Bay was out of timeouts so they gave the ball Everest who passed it to Ryder. Bruce stepped forward to guard Ryder.

"Ryder is adventure bay's last hope in this opening game", said Blythe.

Ryder went to drive to the basket but Bruce blocked his path no matter what Ryder did he couldn't get past. With only 10 seconds left Ryder barely manage to get past Bruce and drove to basket he drew Susan in who went to block his shot leaving Zuma wide open.

"Zuma wide open for three got it!" shouted Blythe.

"Timeout!" Bruce called.

Zuma ran down towards The All Star's bench, "great job Zuma!" Rocky slapped his best friend hand. Adventure Bay led 96 to 95.

"Go work Zuma you give up the led with only 4.4 seconds left!" Ryder lifted Zuma into the air and spun him around. There timeout ended and Foggy Bottom rolled the ball slowly up the court to Bruce, by doing this the clock didn't start cause the ball didn't touch anyone. When it reach halfcourt, Bruce picked up the ball and drove towards the basket, he jumped into the air and fired a two pointed towards the basket.

"Bruce for the win AND HE GOT IT AT THE BUZZER!" Bruce throw his hand into the air and screamed as his teammates ran over and tackled him to the floor. The crowd went nuts and Adventure Bay could only hold there hands over their head in disbelieve, the start of their greatest season ever ended with them losing by 1.

Leading Scores for Adventure Bay.

Ryder,

Zuma.

Skye.

Leading Scores for Foggy Bottom.

Bruce.

Jessica.

Suzan.

 **Author Note: Alright that was the first chapter thank you for reading and let me know what you think so far. Also if you want a team in this story all you need to do is send a pm with 9 to 10 names and a team name. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: In case it wasn't made clear Adventure Bay lost to Foggy Bottom last chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Changes Are Made: A fight breaks out!**

After the Paw Patrols first lose of the season to the Foggy Bottom Boomers, they rebounded and won their last 4 games. With a lot of surprises, Ryder had stepped up his game to the next level now averaging 34.5 points a game, 10 assists and 10 rebounds, he was already in contention for MVP. And to their surprise Everest had stepped up her game, in the second game of the season she had a career high of 33 points and 15 rebounds adding 5 blocks to that list. She was now averaging 17 points and 15 rebounds this season out playing Rubble. And the biggest shock of all Sylvia has stepped her game up the most and in the last 4 games she was averaging 25 points and 15 assists, adding 10 rebounds to that list and she was doing this coming off the bench. Zuma was going nuts hitting huge amounts of three pointers.

It was during the school day when Skye was called out of her classes to the coachers office, "you wanted to see me coach?"

"Yes Skye please have a set there is something that I need to talk to you about?" Anthony montioed for Skye to take a seat. Skye sat down and Anthony let out a heavy sigh, "Skye you are a wonderful player and you are doing great this season but i'm afraid you will no longer be in the starting line up".

Skye face fell as she looked at Anthony shocked, "how come coach!"

"Skye it is because Sylvia has been out playing you as of lately, you are in a slight slump averaging only 12 points, and she plays better defense than you. I believe that the best way for this team to go even better is for you and Sylvia to switch places", Anthony stood up and placed his hand on Skye's shoulder. "Don't let yourself get down you have played great but we just need a change".

"But coach my grades are better than hers, she is barely even allowed to play with her grades!" Skye pointed out.

"Skye that isn't true I actually looked at Sylvia grades today and she has stepped her game up in the classroom she has went from 3 c, 2 d, and a f. To 3 A's and 3 B's", Anthony pointed out.

"But coach she is trouble maker", Skye pointed out.

"Yes she is but me and Sylvia have an agreement, Skye I know what you trying to do but this choice was made by me and Ryder", said Anthony. "I know how hard it is when this happens but you need to push through and show me that you should be starting again".

Skye stood up and walked out of Coach Anthony's room, she went to the bathroom and wiped off her tears before returning back to her classroom. During lunch Skye walked to where friends normally sat and glared daggers at Ryder.

"Hey Skye something wrong?" Ryder asked.

"Why did you get me taken out the starting line up!" Skye snapped.

"Skye my dad already told you why", said Ryder.

"Don't feel bad Skye i'm not starting either", Rubble told her. Rubble was taken out the starting lineup, Everest now played center and Chase was moved to power forward, Zuma was now starting at shooting guard and Ryder was moved to small forward. Sylvia was given control to run the offense, and she was proud to do that.

"That isn't the point! This is my first season and I did great our first game, why did you replace me!" Skye shouted.

"Skye you had a great first game but you have been in a slump, hell Sylvia is in the running for this season MVP and she is coming off the bench we had to reward her some way", said Ryder.

"Hey guys!" They all turned to see a very happy Sylvia walking towards them, "did you guys hear i'm in the running for league MVP!" Sylvia pumped her fist in the air. "And I get to start next game isn't that great!"

"No it's not great!" Sylvia turned and looked at Skye.

"Skye you need to calm down!" Ryder said.

"Skye what's wrong?" Sylvia questioned.

"Your what's wrong! Last season when I was freshman I hardly got to play I was on the bench all season! I spent all summer getting better and I got a starting role and now it's being taken away from me!" Skye yelled drawing a crowd.

"Yeah but honestly you should have been a bench player, after all I averaged 17 points last season from the bench!" Sylvia pointed out not trying to be mean she just wanted to state a fact. "Plus you get crossed over every game we play, heck people came me Russell Westbrook's little sister!"

"I came out shoot you! I'm faster than you! I should be starting!" Skye snapped.

"Look i'm not here to argue with you! I just came to tell my friends what happened!" Sylvia said.

"Friends since when have we been your friends!" Skye snapped.

"Since Chase became my boyfriend", Sylvia said.

"WHAT!" Skye turned and looked at Chase who had facepalmed himself.

"Yes me and Sylvia are dating!" said Chase.

It wasn't a secret that Skye was in love with Chase, but Chase had given Skye plenty of signs that he wasn't interested. Skye felt tears well up in her eyes, not only was she taken off the team she lost her crush all to this girl. Skye stood up and ran at Sylvia and with one mighty swing she punched Sylvia causing her to stumble backwards. Skye keeped on swinging but to the others surprise Sylvia, who normally would beat the hell out of a girl who hit her, refused to fight back. Sylvia only covered her face with her hands to block at that moment Ryder had grabbed Skye from behind and carried her out of the lunch room. She was later sent to the principal's office, she wasn't suspended because she was a good student but her parent's were called. Skye was let out the office and standing there was Anthony holding Skye's jersey.

"You want to explain what had happened!" Skye opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "Skye you messed up bigtime and I cannot let this go", Anthony throw Skye her jersey. "So you can consider yourself suspended for 5 games!"

"Hold up coach", Skye and Anthony turned to see Sylvia running up, "coach we can't do that while Skye might have messed up but we need her on our team".

Anthony looked at Sylvia and back at Skye before sighing, "Skye you are lucky that you are a good student, so I won't suspend you off the team. But you won't be seeing much playing time", Anthony walked away.

 **Next Time.**

Barkingburg Blazers at Adventure Bay All Stars.

Barkingburg will be lead by MVP candidates freshmen Sweetie!

A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about the chapter.


End file.
